Agony
by LulayLullaby
Summary: She's coming...she wants you and only you..." Screams of agony could be heard throughout the street. And so life went on...except for Usagi.
1. It Began

E: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz.

"She's coming...She wants you and only you..."

Screams of agony echoed down the street. A few people stopped and looked yet they did nothing but stare...and so life went on except for those who knew what happened.

---

"Hunters of the night, your new mission is to protect my granddaughter Usagi. Will you accept?"

There was a small gap of silence until..."Mission...accepted." The glow from the video tape diminished and four silent figures walked up a case of stairs and was swallowed by the light that came from above.


	2. Killing and Bodyguards

E: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz. Thank you everyone for reviewing and please keep doing so!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

_Killing and Bodyguards_

She was tired. So very tired. How much longer could she keep doing this? It was only so much longer until her body and mind would give out. No, it wasn't just the slayings of youma that plagued her, but the death sentences she bestowed upon humans.

The first time she had killed a human she hadn't meant to. She had become Cosmos and couldn't control herself. With her position of power she gained an infinite void of sadness. Her dear senshi died in the final battle against Chaos and only Pluto and Saturn lived. It was simply because the world could not exist without Saturn's power over death and rebirth and Pluto well, who else could guard the Time Gates?

Out of the two, Usagi saw Hotaru the most. Hotaru had grown, but she was still wary of strangers. Though she was more open with Usagi, there was still an inkling of distrust on Hotaru's part.

Since the Chaos incident, Setsuna was given stricter orders by her superiors and now Setsuna hardly had any time to visit her. Usagi understood, but she still missed the green haired woman. She was almost like a mother figure when her family had been killed.

A couple days before the final battle with Chaos there had been an attack on Usagi's street. Her father had tried to stop the sailor animate, but in the end his courage hadn't mattered and he and his family had been killed. All, but Usagi. When she had arrived it was already too late. They had been killed and it was her fault for not protecting them. That was something that Usagi would never be able to forgive herself for. They were her responsibility and Usagi would never forgive herself for not being there for them.

Again she recalled the first human she had killed. Her family would have been so ashamed if they had been alive. At the time, she was still mourning her friends and family. In fact, she had just left their funeral when it began raining. She couldn't remember much, but that she was in agony and her raw power was just itching to get out.

That was when she saw the girl. A simple girl. Nothing worth noticing, but she was smiling. She was actually happy that it was raining. _How dare she,_ Usagi had thought. _How dare she be happy while my family and friends are being buried!_

She went into a rage and simply let go of everything. All of her anger went into that blast she had sent to kill the girl. After that, all she could do was stare when the horrible truth snuck in. She had killed an innocent human. A human, not a youma.

She had felt different after that. It wasn't a distinct feeling, but it was a feeling nonetheless. That was her introduction to killing humans. She had discovered that people paid well for someone to be assassinated.

Well, she had to do something for a living didn't she? All she had to her name was a high school degree which she barely passed and she couldn't afford college. Besides she had to use her powers because if she didn't it would build up again and she would kill another innocent bystander. So here she was. The innocent bunny transformed into an assassin.

The only problem was her latest assassination. Actually, it was very disturbing. She had been killing a woman when her victim screamed, "She's coming! She wants you and only you..."

If only she knew who "she" was. Figures she could die and save the world, but she couldn't figure out who was after her. And just to add on to this new wonderful joy her grandfathers had to assign her bodyguards because they were feeling "concerned" about the new threat on her life.

Well, at least her grandfathers were talking, but did it have to be about her safety of all things? You would _think_ that Usagi being a powerful assassin would prove that she could take care of herself, but evidently that's not how her grandfathers saw it. To them it just meant she needed _more_ protection. As if.

Well, I guess that's enough reminiscing for me. I don't want to be late meeting my new protectors, now do I?


	3. Hmph

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or WK.

E: Thanks for reading and keep sending reviews!

* * *

When Usagi exited the elevator into the basement she realized (with wonderfully bad timing) she no longer had her beautiful black Ferrari. Yes, there had been a rather bad accident.

_Flashback_

_She had been driving away from one of her kills at a discreate pace of speed (100 mph) when some idiot on a motorcycle came out of nowhere._

_She pressed down on the brake, but alas she was too close and smashed into the back of the motorcycle. For a second, she thought she had killed the driver. Unfortuntaly, she had been wrong._

_The driver stood up and (Usagi thinking that he was going to apologize for being in her way) screamed about her driving. The bastard actually had the gull to blame the whole thing on her! Just because she was going at 100 mph didn't mean it was her fault! Who was he to blame her when he was going on a joy ride at three in the morning? Hmm...?_

_Anyway, they had argued for a good ten minutes when Usagi heared police sirens. She took that as her cue to leave and just to piss off the little bastard she rammed into his motorcycle and left._

_End Flashback_

Of course, immediatly after, she pushed her car off a cliff and into the ocean. Just to make sure the guy couldn't find any proof that _he_ hit_ her_. Ha, and he probably thought she wouldn't do anything as stupid as that.

Boy, was he wrong! Hmph!. Wait a minute...that meant that she didn't have a car to use! The tricky bastard was still screwing her over! How did he manage to do it! _Err...Well, I guess I _could_ just hot wire something..._wouldn't want to pay someone to drive when she could do it herself.

Usagi continued walking and found a red motorcycle. After a good minute of fumbling with wires she was ready to leave, but before doing so she retraced her steps back to the elevator and grabbed an abandoned black scrunchie. Once she put her silver hair in a loose bun, Usagi returned to the hot wired bike.

She tested the bike's balance and kicked up the stand. Since she didn't fall over she decided she could ride it. Now having full confidence in her motorcycle skills, she flew out of the building without a second thought.

As she left the building's garage at a _very slow_ speed of 90 mph, Usagi failed to notice a police car across the street. And here she thought she was going to be on time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make it longer next time.


End file.
